Midnight Stroll
by beethoja
Summary: Shikamaru membawa 'kabur' Temari dari rumah sakit. Di tengah perjalanan mereka menyusuri desa di tengah malam, Shikamaru mendapat 'tamparan' keras dari seseorang, yang membuatnya sadar akan perasaannya selama ini terhadap Temari. ShikaXTema, semi-canon, sedikit OOC, oneshot yang (sepertinya) lumayan panjang. Don't like don't read ;)


Halo teman-teman (sok akrab as always), setelah sekitar 4 tahun saya menghilang, akhirnya saya kembali dengan fanfic shikatema, OTP terfavorit saya :') mengenai judul, semoga gak terlalu absurd ya. Mudah-mudahan lumayan nyambung sama ceritanya. Karena lama ga nulis kayaknya saya mulai kehilangan kemampuan saya, tapi semoga pembaca suka sama ceritanya :3

**Warning: semi-canon, sedikit OOC, alur kecepetan?**

* * *

**Midnight Stroll****  
**©beethoja

.

Naruto Characters  
©Masashi Kishimoto

Sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi tegap terlihat menyelusuri jalanan desa yang mulai sepi. Hari sudah gelap, belum terlalu larut tapi sepertinya orang-orang sudah menggeliat nyaman di kasurnya masing-masing. Sesekali terlihat ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, mungkin saja baru kembali dari misi.

Udara dingin yang menusuk tulang tidak menyurutkan langkah pemuda itu yang bergerak menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha, tempat dimana rekan kerjanya tengah dirawat karena masalah kesehatan.

Pemuda itu merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, menahan rasa dingin yang menyerang. Ia menggenggam rompi _jounin _nya dengan agak kuat. Matanya yang selalu menatap lurus ke depan, kemudian menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini, Shikamaru?" ternyata Sakura yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu mengenakan terusan berwarna merah marun dibalut dengan jas putih. Tangan kanannya membawa beberapa lembar dokumen yang tak dimengerti oleh pemuda itu―Shikamaru.

"Ah, Sakura," Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "Aku mau ke rumah sakit, kau darimana?" Shikamaru menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sakura yang berjalan sedikit lebih lambat darinya.

"Shizune-_san_ memanggilku ke kantornya untuk memberi dokumen-dokumen ini tadi, sekarang aku juga harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mendiskusikannya dengan rekan-rekan lain," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah. "Kau pasti ingin menjenguk Temari-_san_, ya?" Sakura menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dengan senyum lebar, menampakkan barisan giginya yang rapi.

Entah kenapa Shikamaru sedikit merasa malu mendengar tebakan Sakura. Ia sempat merasakan pipinya memanas, tetapi kemudian berhasil menguasai diri. "Begitulah," jawabnya dengan nada malas yang agak dibuat-buat. Rasanya malas saja kalau Sakura mulai mengungkit-ungkit gosip sok tahu kalau Shikamaru dan rekan kerjanya itu berhubungan khusus. Jika sudah begitu, Sakura pasti akan mulai bertanya banyak dan terus meledeknya, membuat Shikamaru semakin merasa kurang nyaman.

Sakura nampaknya sudah tahu perangai Shikamaru yang terlihat berpura-pura tidak terlalu peduli. "Kau baru saja kembali dari misi, kan?" tanya Sakura. "Kurasa baiknya kau istirahat saja, Shikamaru, lalu kau bisa menjenguk Temari-_san_ besok," lanjutnya kemudian, berusaha memberi saran. Dengar-dengar misi yang baru saja diselesaikan Shikamaru itu memang cukup berat.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Entahlah, Sakura . Rasanya aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat menemuinya saja," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Shikamaru tanpa beban. Jujur saja, sebenarnya sekembali dari misi tadi, Shikamaru baru saja selesai mandi air panas dan akan mengakhiri harinya yang melelahkan dengan tidur cantik. Tapi kemudian ayahnya dengan santai memberi tahu kalau Temari dirawat di rumah sakit beserta dengan alasannya. Tanpa banyak berpikir Shikamaru langsung kembali meraih rompi _jounin_ nya lalu berpamitan pada kedua orangtuanya.

Semua bermula ketika Iruka kebetulan masuk ke ruang kerja Temari untuk suatu urusan mengenai ujian chuunin. Ketika masuk ia mendapati gadis itu sudah tergeletak di lantai, tak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan badannya pun demam tinggi. Setibanya di rumah sakit, paramedis mengetahui bahwa sebetulnya Temari hanya kelelahan, namun dengan semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini, ditambah dengan melupakan jadwal makan, membuat keadaannya semakin memburuk. Bisa jadi daya tahan tubuh Temari memang sedang lemah.

Saat itu memang seharusnya Shikamaru membantu Temari, seperti biasanya. Namun karena ada misi mendadak yang diperintahkan Tsunade, terpaksa mau tidak mau Shikamaru berangkat untuk menjalankan misi itu selama tiga hari.

Shikamaru menengadah, rupanya gedung rumah sakit sudah ada di depan mata. "_Ano_, Sakura, kau tahu Temari dirawat di ruang berapa?" tanya Shikamaru sambil berjalan memasuki gerbang rumah sakit.

"Kamar 523," jawabnya cepat. Sakura sudah sangat hapal, mengingat ia sering sekali mengunjungi kamar Temari. Kadang untuk pemeriksaan kesehatan, kadang hanya untuk berbincang.

"Ya sudah, cepat sana temui putrimu," kata Sakura dengan senyum usil, kemudian berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. "_Jaa_, Shikamaru!" tangannya melambai, lalu dengan cepat membalikkan badan menuju ruang kerjanya.

Shikamaru melambai dengan kikuk, kaget juga tiba-tiba Sakura berkata seperti itu. "Merepotkan," cibirnya pelan. Tak sadar seulas senyum kecil menghias wajahnya untuk beberapa saat.

* * *

Shikamaru menatap sebentar pintu kamar nomor 523 yang ada di depannya itu. 'Apa dia sudah tidur, ya?' batinnya ragu. Memang rasanya ia ingin sekali menemui gadis itu, tapi takut kedatangannya akan mengganggu.

Akhirnya Shikamaru tetap memutuskan untuk masuk. Ia membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan, takut Temari terbangun dengan suara pintu yang berderit.

_Jreng_. Kosong.

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya. "Loh?" ia masuk ke ruangan itu dengan sedikit gusar. "Dimana dia?!"

Sesaat pria itu mengira ia salah kamar, tapi kemudian setelah melihat ke sekeliling kamar, ia tahu ia tidak salah. Di sudut ruangan tergeletak kipas besar milik Temari yang biasa dibawanya kemanapun. Selain itu, aroma khas Temari tercium dari daerah ranjangnya. Aroma yang selalu membuat Shikamaru merasa nyaman.

Tanpa berpikir untuk bertanya pada perawat yang sedang bertugas, ia berjalan ke arah jendela kamar yang menghadap ke arah taman rumah sakit. Shikamaru menatap ke arah luar jendela, matanya menerawang setiap sudut taman.

Kemudian matanya berhenti pada satu titik. Di tengah hamparan rumput hijau yang luas, ada satu wanita yang sedang duduk di atas bangku taman, memeluk kedua kakinya yang dilipat ke atas, sendirian. Rambutnya berwarna pirang kuning pudar, tergerai begitu saja dengan kondisinya yang acak-acakan seperti jarang disisir.

Shikamaru menghela napas lega campur kesal. "Dasar merepotkan," desisnya kemudian bersiap meninggalkan kamar itu.

Sebelah tangannya meraih sehelai selimut sebelum ia bergegas keluar.

* * *

Taman ini nyaris tak memiliki pengunjung, tapi kalau jeli, kita bisa melihat sepasang lansia tengah duduk berdua di bangku taman, di bawah terang lampu taman yang cahayanya berwarna kekuningan. Selebihnya, hanya hamparan rumput yang subur, beberapa bangku taman yang terbuat dari kayu, pepohonan kecil, dan bunga-bunga di berbagai sudut taman.

Dan tentu saja ada gadis berambut acak-acakan itu, yang tak lain adalah Temari. Gadis itu terlihat menikmati kesendiriannya. Shikamaru tahu, Temari memang tidak betah jika terlalu lama berada di ruangan tertutup selama berjam-jam, tapi ia sungguh tidak mengerti mengapa gadis itu seperti sama sekali tidak menghiraukan udara dingin yang menyerang. Sekuat apa sih dia?

_Puk_. Shikamaru menaungi tubuh gadis itu dengan selimut yang dibawanya. Dengan lembut ia membetulkan posisi selimut agar membuat Temari nyaman di dalamnya.

Temari menegakkan kepalanya, terperanjat. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati rekan kerjanya yang terkenal malas itu sedang berdiri di belakangnya, menatap gadis itu dengan sepasang matanya yang sayu. "Shikamaru.."

Shikamaru berputar untuk menempatkan dirinya di samping Temari. Setelah duduk, ia kembali menatap gadis itu dengan mata sendunya, tapi tersirat tatapan keseriusan di dalamnya. "Kau kenapa, Temari?" tanya nya dengan nada malas, tapi Temari tahu kalau ia serius. Shikamaru merapatkan kedua tangannya, menahan rasa dingin ketika angin malam berhembus.

"Aku hanya kelelahan, tidak ada yang serius kok," jawab Temari dengan tenang. Terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia merasa terhibur dengan kedatangan Shikamaru.

"Hanya 'kelelahan' tapi sampai pingsan dan demam tinggi? Kau ini membuatku takut saja."

Gadis itu tertawa lepas. "Kenapa? Kau khawatir?" lanjutnya, sambil meninju pelan lengan kekar Shikamaru. Wajar saja Temari tertawa. Tidak biasa-biasanya rekan kerjanya itu terlihat cemas. Ia justru tidak kaget kalau Shikamaru berkata 'kau ini merepotkan', seperti biasanya. "Kenapa kau harus repot-repot kesini malam-malam begini? Bukannya kau baru saja kembali dari misi? Pasti le-"

"-Hei," Shikamaru memotong ocehan Temari yang tidak ada jedanya itu, "Kau ini sudah sakit masih bisa cerewet seperti ini, ya?" Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku taman. "Memang rasanya lelah, tapi aku tidak tenang kalau belum menemuimu, Temari," kata Shikamaru jujur. Mereka beradu pandang. Meski mungkin kata-kata Shikamaru terdengar romantis, tapi tetap saja matanya sayu dan wajahnya terlihat malas-malasan.

Temari membalas tatapan Shikamaru dengan senyum tulus. "_Arigatou_, Shikamaru," kemudian ia ikut bersandar di bangku taman itu, berdampingan dengan Shikamaru.

"Yah.. lagipula aku ini kan rekanmu. Tidak ada salahnya kan aku datang?"

Temari menoleh, menatap wajah si pemuda, "Bukan karena rindu padaku?" candanya sambil menyunggingkan seringai lebar yang khas.

Shikamaru balas menatap Temari. Lama-kelamaan tatapan Shikamaru berubah menjadi tatapan yang dalam, membuat Temari entah kenapa tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, hanya sedikit dorongan mungkin wajah mereka bakal beradu dengan manisnya.

Temari seakan terbius dengan tatapan dari rekan kerjanya yang tak biasa ini. Wajah Shikamaru yang serius membuatnya terlihat tampan dan mempesona, setidaknya untuk Temari saat ini.

Perlahan Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya. Jantung Temari semakin berdegup kencang. Semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah putih Temari yang mulus bak porselen. Tanpa sadar, ia memejamkan matanya. Mungkin semacam berharap ada sesuatu yang mengesankan yang bakal terjadi setelahnya.

"Merepotkan," bisik Shikamaru.

_Buk_! Temari menghantam dada Shikamaru dengan kepalan tinjunya. Bahkan dengan kondisi begini wanita itu rupanya masih bisa mengeluarkan tenaganya yang binal. Beruntung Shikamaru memakai rompi _jounin_ nya. "Akh~"

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" Temari memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang masih tersisa di wajahnya. "Kenapa harus menatapku seperti itu!"

Tawa Shikamaru pun lepas. Aneh rasanya melihat Shikamaru tertawa seperti itu, karena faktanya, ia biasa menghabiskan detik-detik di dalam hidupnya dengan muka malas bagaikan tidak punya tujuan hidup. Mungkin memang benar Temari telah mengisi tempat di hatinya. Siapa tahu?

"Karena kau gampang dikerjai,"ledek Shikamaru, lalu cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya untuk menghindari serangan kecil Temari yang kedua.

Shikamaru mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Temari. "Ayo, ikut aku."

Temari menengadah, "Aku belum mau tidur."

"Siapa yang mau mengantarmu ke kamar?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pasti suka jalan-jalan, kan?" ia menyelipkan kode di dalam kalimatnya dengan mulus.

Senyum manis menghias wajah Temari. Memang benar ia sangat suka jalan-jalan, walaupun hanya sekedar berkeliling desa tanpa mampir-mampir untuk minum atau makan. Sesekali setelah selesai bekerja, mereka memang sering berkeliling desa berdua. Tentu saja gadis itu mau menerima ajakan Shikamaru. "Tapi, dengan selimut ini..? Aku kelihatan konyol."

Shikamaru menarik lengan Temari yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut, "Siapa peduli?" tangan kanannya mendekap pundak Temari sambil berjalan , "Kau cantik walau bagaimanapun juga," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Shikamaru sudah berubah menjadi pria dewasa yang romantis rupanya.

* * *

"Ayo kita kesitu!"

"Tidak boleh, nanti kau kelelahan, Temari!"

"Kalau begitu aku mau makan disini saja, ayo!"

"Jangan, tidak baik untuk kondisi kesehatanmu!"

"Lalu kita mau kemana?!"

Shikamaru menggamit lengan Temari, menariknya menjauh kesana-sini sebelum gadis itu bersiap melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat-tempat yang ia mau. Mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah jalanan desa yang dikelilingi dengan tempat-tempat makan dan hiburan. Daerah ini merupakan bagian dari desa Konoha yang selalu ramai di malam hari sampai subuh, semacam Las Vegas mungkin.

Temari yang muak dengan suasana rumah sakit, sepertinya sangat haus akan hiburan dan makanan-makanan enak―yang sayangnya kurang baik untuk kesehatannya. Sebagai rekan kerja yang baik, Shikamaru berusaha mencegah gadis itu sebelum berlari ke tempat-tempat yang ia mau. Sedikit banyak Shikamaru tahu mengenai hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukan atau dimakan oleh orang dengan kondisi badan kurang sehat, berkat pergaulannya dengan beberapa ninja medis dan tentu saja sahabat setim-nya, Ino.

Shikamaru memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari tempat yang cocok untuk singgah. Sedangkan Temari tampak terkesan melihat lampu warna-warni yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa di atasnya. Orang-orang desa terlihat berlalu lalang, kebanyakan dari mereka berjoget-joget dan membawa botol sake.

Pemandangan yang jarang sekali ditemui _kunoichi _asal Suna ini.

"Nah, ini cocok untukmu, Temari," Shikamaru berhenti di depan suatu kedai sederhana, spesialis minuman-minuman hangat tradisional.

Wajah Temari tampak merengut. "Pergi ke tempat seheboh ini hanya untuk minum teh panas? Membosankan."

Shikamar mendengus. "Dengar, aku sudah berbaik hati membantumu keluar dari kurungan rumah sakit. Sudah menjadi tugasku kalau aku harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu. Dengan kondisi seperti ini apa kau mau pergi ke bar lalu keluar dengan tubuh nyaris tak berbusana lalu joget-joget seperti wanita-wanita gila di luar sana?"

Rupanya pria itu tak hanya tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa yang romantis, namun juga lebih cerewet.

"Bukan tempat seperti itu yang kumaksud!" Temari menempeleng kepala Shikamaru.

Pria itu menghela napas sekali lagi. "Merepotkan. Ayo masuk," ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya ke pundak Temari. Gadis itu pun tak bisa mengelak ketika Shikamaru membawanya masuk ke kedai kecil itu.

Tampilan dalam kedai ini sama persis seperti kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Hanya ada dua area utama, yaitu area pelanggan dan area penjual yang dipisahkan oleh semacam meja bar panjang yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung kedai.

"Selamat malam," sang pemilik kedai menyapa dengan wajahnya yang sumringah. "Mau minum apa, Nona, Tuan?"

"Ocha panasnya dua. Tolong dibungkus ya, Pak," jawab Shikamaru tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Temari terlebih dahulu. Benar saja, Temari langsung menoleh kesal pada Shikamaru, merasa tidak puas dengan pesanannya.

Dengan gesit, bapak pemilik kedai itu menginstruksikan pesanan Shikamaru kepada karyawannya. Sambil mengelap gelas-gelas keramik di depannya, bapak itu menoleh ke arah Temari. "Kau kenapa, nona manis?" pak tua itu tampak tersenyum ramah.

Shikamaru melirik gadis di sampingnya itu yang masih terbalut selimut rumah sakit, lalu terkekeh, "Dia memang suka berpakaian seperti ini, Pak." Satu cubitan pedas mendarat di lengan Shikamaru.

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, Pak," jawab Temari dengan nada lembut. Dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang kesal tadi menjadi wajah seorang gadis manis yang tak berdosa.

"Dia kabur dari rumah sakit."

"Hei, kau 'kan yang mengajakku keluar!" sanggah Temari sambil menyikut dada Shikamaru dengan keras.

Bapak tua berjanggut putih itu tertawa renyah. "Tidak apa-apa, nona manis, sedikit jalan-jalan mungkin akan menyegarkan pikiranmu." Ia menaruh dua gelas karton ocha panas di hadapan mereka.

Setelah membayar minumannya, Shikamaru dan Temari beranjak dari tempat duduk, hendak berpamitan. "Terima kasih, Pak. Kami pergi dulu.." kata Shikamaru dengan sopan.

"Terima kasih kembali," Si bapak tua mengangguk dengan senyum ramahnya yang khas itu, kemudian ia langsung beralih kepada pelanggan lainnya.

Baru saja mereka hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kedai itu, Temari mencengkram lengan Shikamaru. "Tunggu..." suara Temari terdengar pelan dan lemah, tangan satunya menutup kedua matanya, kepalanya pun tertunduk. "Kita duduk sebentar, ya?"

Shikamaru memperhatikan wajah Temari yang memang lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Kau pusing?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menuntun Temari untuk kembali duduk di bangku kedai. "Sebelah mana yang sakit?" Shikamaru meraba-raba kepala Temari sambil sesekali memijit-mijit pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga hilang, kok. Semenjak sakit, aku memang sering merasa pusing sesaat," Temari menepis tangan Shikamaru dari kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi juga akan membaik, aku hanya butuh duduk sebentar," Temari tersenyum lebar menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, dasar merepotkan," Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambut Temari yang tergerai bebas itu.

"Selamat malam- loh, kalian tidak jadi pergi?" bapak pemilik kedai itu menyambut kembali kedatangan mereka berdua di kedainya.

"Dia ingin mentraktirku lagi, Pak," sekarang ganti Temari yang meledek Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menggeleng sambil mencibir 'merepotkan' seperti biasanya. "Katanya dia agak pusing tadi. Boleh kami duduk disini sebentar?"

Si bapak tua itu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja boleh," ia menoleh ke arah Temari yang sedang mengusap-usap pelipisnya. "Mungkin nona manis ini perlu asupan makanan. Kau suka bakso seafood goreng, Nona?" pemilik kedai itu menunjuk ke arah bertusuk-tusuk sate bakso seafood yang dijajarkan dibalik kaca etalase. Rupanya selain menjual minuman hangat, kedai ini juga menjual makanan-makanan ringan.

Pupil Temari membesar seketika. "Wah, ada bakso seafood goreng juga!?" Temari menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada kaca etalase itu, mengamati setiap tusuk bakso yang terlihat mempesona.

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menarik ujung baju pasien Temari yang merupakan terusan sepanjang lutut itu. "Tidak boleh," katanya tegas, sembari memberi isyarat 'jangan' kepada si pemilik kedai yang baru saja mau mengambilkan beberapa tusuk bakso. "Ber-mi-nyak, Temari."

"Dasar pelit!" Temari mendengus kesal. Ia memang benar-benar menyukai bakso seafood goreng. Baru membayangkan memakannya saja sudah membuat lidahnya menari-nari di dalam.

"Nanti kalau sudah sembuh aku pasti akan membelikanmu makanan-makanan enak, oke? Bersabarlah," Shikamaru menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya. Lagaknya seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati anak perempuannya yang masih kecil. Kemudian ia menyodorkan satu ocha panas yang dipesannya tadi, "Minum ini saja, lebih sehat."

Bapak tua itu terkekeh melihat kelakuan dua sejoli yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Kalian ini, membuatku teringat masa-masa mudaku dengan istriku dulu sebelum menikah. Yah.. kira-kira mirip seperti kalian," matanya menerawang ke langit-langit kedai, sementara tangannya sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas keramiknya.

_Jeder_. Baik Shikamaru maupun Temari langsung terperanjat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan si pemilik kedai itu. 'Jadi dia kira aku dan Temari ini sepasang kekasih?' batin Shikamaru. "Tapi, Pak.."

"Kami tidak berkencan!" potong Temari cepat. "Ada-ada saja, ahaha.." Temari sebisa mungkin membuat ekspresinya terlihat normal, lalu mengada-ada suara tawanya. Tanpa sadar ia menenggak ocha panas yang asapnya masih mengepul itu, saking salah tingkahnya. "Ahh! Panas!"

Shikamaru menggeleng sambil menepuk pelan puncak kepala Temari. "Masih panas, bodoh!" ia lalu mengambil gelas yang ada di tangan Temari yang sedang terbatuk-batuk untuk meniup-niupnya agar agak mendingin.

Si pemilik kedai kembali beralih pada kedua sejoli itu, setelah beberapa saat melayani pelanggan lain. "Ah, yang benar saja?" ia pun kembali terkekeh dengan suara tawa khasnya, "Aku bisa melihatnya, Tuan. Dari caramu memperlakukan nona ini, dari caramu menatapnya.."

Sejenak Shikamaru dan Temari saling bertukar pandang. Shikamaru menyadari wajahnya mulai menghangat, lalu memalingkannya ke arah lain. Sebetulnya ia sungguh tidak begitu memahami perasaannya sendiri. Selama ini, ia memang dekat dengan Temari. Bahkan mungkin kedekatannya melebihi hubungan sepasang sahabat. Terkadang ia memang suka melakukan hal-hal kecil terhadap Temari―yang bisa dibilang cukup romantis ―tetapi baginya semua itu sah-sah saja dilakukan. Ia merasa nyaman dengan semua itu, rasanya tidak ada yang aneh. Walaupun faktanya mereka sama-sama mengetahui kalau mereka itu hanya sepasang rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat, dan tidak pernah satu pun di antara mereka mendeklarasikan perasaan sukanya terhadap satu sama lain.

Temari yang sudah berteman dengan Shikamaru selama bertahun-tahun, setidaknya menyadari kalau mereka memang semakin dekat. Kedekatan mereka pun bahkan tidak bisa disamakan dengan hubungan Shikamaru dan teman wanita lainnya, contohnya Ino. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari mereka berdua―Shikamaru dan Temari. Namun begitu, Temari menganggap semua perlakuan kecil yang diberikan Shikamaru kepadanya hanyalah bentuk kasih sayang seorang teman, atau setidaknya ia berpikir positif bahwa mungkin Shikamaru hanya ingin menjadi pria yang _gentle, _mengingat usianya sekarang sudah berkepala dua.

Tak sadar keduanya telah larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak satupun dari mereka menanggapi perkataan si pemilik kedai tadi barusan, sementara itu bapak pemilik kedai meneruskan pekerjaannya sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

Temari mengguncang pelan gelas ocha yang ada di tangannya, sehingga muncul pusaran air di tengahnya. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Kelihatannya si jenius itu sedang berpikir keras. Aneh, untuk urusan strategi perang, mungkin kemampuan Shikamaru memang tidak pernah diragukan. Tapi untuk memikirkan perasaannya sendiri saja sepertinya butuh waktu beberapa lama.

"Shikamaru?" Temari memberi sentuhan lembut pada pundah Shikamaru, membuat lamunan pria itu buyar.

Shikamaru membalas tatapan Temari dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Mungkin ia masih berada dalam fase antara melamun dan sadar. "Ada apa?" jawabnya polos.

Temari tertawa kecil melihat tingkah rekan kerjanya itu. "Sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Temari," Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya, lalu menyeruput ocha yang sudah tidak terlalu panas. "Hanya pikiran sesaat saja."

Gadis itu ikut menyeruput ocha panasnya. "Mau jalan-jalan lagi?" tanya Temari dengan wajah ceria, mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung di anatara mereka.

"Nanti kau pusing lagi. Merepotkan."

"Ayolah, aku tidak selemah itu!" Temari meninju pelan lengan Shikamaru, "Ayo berdiri!" ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik-narik kerah rompi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menatap sepasang mata gadis yang ada di hadapannya. "Mau kuajak ke tempat yang bagus?" Entah kenapa ada satu tempat yang mendadak terpikirkan olehnya.

Temari mengangguk mantap, matanya berbinar-binar. Aneh, dalam kondisi tidak sehat begitu dia masih bisa bersemangat, bahkan nyaris tak terlihat ada tampang lesu dari wajah cantiknya. "Bapak tua yang baik, kami permisi dulu, ya!" kata Temari kepada si pemilik kedai.

Bapak itu menoleh ke arah mereka lalu melambaikan tangannya. Sesaat sebelum meninggalkan kedai, Shikamaru menyadari sang pemilik kedai berbisik dari jauh, "Tunggu apa lagi, anak muda?"

'Apa maksudnya itu?' batin Shikamaru, setengah tidak peduli. Tapi jujur sebenarnya Shikamaru sedikit memahami maksud dari bapak itu. Apapun itu, pasti hal yang sangat merepotkan baginya.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke destinasi berikutnya yang dijanjikan Shikamaru.

* * *

"Kenapa membawaku ke tengah hutan malam-malam begini?" Temari mulai mengomel setelah menyadari langkah kaki mereka semakin masuk ke dalam area yang sepi, dikelilingi pepohonan yang tinggi. Sinar bulan menerangi hutan itu lewat celah-celah dedaunan yang rimbun.

"Cerewet," Shikamaru mendengus, "Kita duduk-duduk di sini saja, aku lelah," tanpa mempedulikan gadis yang ada di sampingnya, ia langsung menjatuhkan badannya di atas rerumputan, kepalanya bertumpu di atas kedua tangannya.

Temari bergidik kesal melihat ulah si pemuda. Sejenak ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, karena ia merasa tidak asing dengan hutan ini. Benar saja, ketika matanya memicing ke satu arah, ia bisa melihat seekor anak rusa sedang terlelap dari kejauhan. Tak salah lagi, ini adalah hutan milik klan Nara. "Tidak ada yang bagus di sini, semua rusa sudah tertidur, bodoh," Temari menyindir perkataan Shikamaru tentang mengajaknya 'ke tempat yang bagus'.

Gadis itu memang sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke hutan ini. Terkadang, setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan di akademi, Shikamaru mengajaknya kesini untuk sekedar melepas penat. Biasanya Shikamaru akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur-tiduran di rumput, sedangkan Temari sibuk bermain dengan rusa-rusa yang lucu.

"Diamlah. Sini," Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk tempat di samping tubuhnya, memberi isyarat agar Temari menempatkan diri di sisinya.

Gadis itu mengela napas, lalu duduk di atas rerumputan, di samping tubuh Shikamaru yang terbaring. Ia melipat dan memeluk kedua kakinya sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling. Udara yang seharusnya semakin dingin entah kenapa terhalang oleh perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah terlibat dengan suasana dan situasi seperti ini.

Shikamaru melirik gadis yang ada di sampingnya. "Dasar kaku," cibirnya pelan, "Baringkan saja tubuhmu di sini," ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung gadis itu.

"Tapi kan.." Temari merasa canggung. Selama bertahun-tahun berteman dengan pria berkepala nanas ini, tidak pernah sekalipun mereka berbaring bersebelahan, dan memang tidak pernah ada alasan bagi mereka untuk melakukan itu.

Shikamaru memandang wajah Temari yang disinari oleh terang bulan, "Ayolah, kau akan menyukainya, Temari." Pria itu pun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah langit, lalu memjamkan kedua matanya.

Temari ganti menatap wajah Shikamaru yang seakan tak ada beban itu. Akhirnya tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, perlahan ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Shikamaru.

Kemudian Temari mulai merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang dimaksud Shikamaru. Matanya terpejam, meresapi angin malam yang berhembus melalui pepohonan, menghasilkan suara gemerisik daun yang menenangkan hati. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kesan seram dari hutan ini, yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa nyaman dan aman.

Rerumputan yang lembab entah kenapa justru membuat dirinya rileks, memberi perasaan segar. Tanpa sadar seulas senyum menghias wajahnya. Ia benar-benar merasa damai untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan membuka matanya..

"Hei!" Temari tersentak mendapati wajah Shikamaru sepenuhnya menghadap ke arah Temari, kedua matanya yang sayu menatap lurus wajah Temari, yang mungkin sudah dilakukan nya sejak tadi tanpa sepengetahuan Temari. "Apa-apaan kau ini, mengagetkan saja," Temari membuang muka, terkesan tidak peduli. Walaupun sebetulnya dalam hati ia tidak bisa mengelak kalau wajah Shikamaru terlihat sangat tampan dan membuat jantungnya berdegup tak menentu.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia tidak mengubah posisinya sama sekali. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wajah Temari sekalipun Temari memalingkan wajahnya. "Temari.."

Seketika Temari menyadari ada perbedaan dari nada bicara Shikamaru. Tidak terdengar malas seperti biasanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari cara Shikamaru memanggil namanya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Mau tidak mau Temari pun menoleh tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

Kini wajah mereka saling bertatapan. Shikamaru memberi jeda agak panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, membiarkan suara angin yang semilir lewat di antara mereka berdua. Helai-helai rambut Temari ikut menari ketika angin malam berhembus. Wajahnya yang cantik itu mampu membuat Shikamaru merasa ingin sekali menghentikan waktu, bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Temari," Shikamaru kembali terdiam. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat demi mengutarakan isi hati dan pikirannya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?"

Seketika Shikamaru merasa bodoh, kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Merasa 'trauma' dengan keisengan Shikamaru, Temari membuang wajahnya ke arah langit, "Hentikan, Shikamaru. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin mengerjaiku lagi," ucap Temari dengan nada bercanda, sambil berusaha mengontrol detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba melunjak. Namun Shikamaru bisa mendengar suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Aku serius, Temari, lihat aku," entah apa yang mendorong Shikamaru hingga akhirnya ia mendapati tangannya menarik pelan pipi Temari agar kembali menatapnya. "Maaf, lupakan saja pertanyaanku yang barusan. Maksudku.. Apakah kau sedang memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, Temari?"

Temari merasakan wajahnya menghangat, tapi kali ini wajahnya tidak bisa berpaling dari tatapan Shikamaru, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. "Hal apa?" Temari pura-pura polos. Ia sudah tahu arah pembicaraan Shikamaru, hanya saja ia belum siap. Jantungnya saja serasa mau keluar dari tenggorokan semenjak Shikamaru memulai pembicaraan yang tidak biasa itu dengannya.

'Oh, _Kami-sama_..' Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Perasaannya kacau, antara ingin melanjutkan atau tidak. Sesaat ia merasa bodoh karena sudah memulai pembicaraan ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus melanjutkannya, ia terlalu takut dengan reaksi Temari. Terlebih, Shikamaru memang payah kalau soal perasaan. 'Aku harus bagaimana..'

Temari menatap wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat kalut. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Shikamaru, ia tidak bodoh. Bertahun-tahun mengenal Shikamaru mampu membuat Temari bisa menebak isi hati Shikamaru secara pasti, terkadang. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia tahu betul apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu. Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya, perlahan ia mengangkat tangan mungilnya, menyentuh wajah Shikamaru tanpa perasaan canggung. "Kau ini jenius tapi payah soal perasaan, ya?"

Tepat sekali.

Shikamaru membuka kedua matanya. Tangan lembut Temari membuat perasaan hangat mengalir di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa semuanya sudah jelas. Tentang perasaannya sendiri, maupun perasaan Temari, meski keduanya belum mengatakan hal-hal apapun yang pasti. Shikamaru tersentak, tersadar kalau Temari lah yang selama ini mengisi hatinya. Gadis itulah yang ia cari selama ini. Ia hanya terlalu bodoh dan polos untuk menyadari semua itu sejak awal.

"Temari," Shikamaru membuka mulutnya, "Apakah aku salah, jika aku menginginkan kita selamanya seperti ini?" kedua matanya menatap lurus wajah Temari. Jarang-jarang Shikamaru bisa menjadi serius seperti ini. "Maksudku-"

"-Tidak ada ikatan, tapi tidak ingin kehilangan. Begitu?" Temari menebak pikiran Shikamaru. Kurang lebih ia mengerti jalan pikiran Shikamaru. Pria itu bukan tipe orang yang memusingkan status dan ikatan, tetapi setidaknya pria itu tahu siapa yang ia simpan di hatinya. Pria itu setidaknya tahu siapa yang ia sayang, bukan dalam konteks teman atau sahabat, tapi sebagai _teman hidup_.

Shikamaru menyerah. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar yang jarang sekali ditampilkannya. Gadis ini terlalu pintar menebak semuanya. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?" ia meraih tangan mungil Temari yang ada di wajahnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Temari tersenyum memandang wajah Shikamaru yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, Shikamaru," Temari melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shikamaru, lalu mengusap lembut kepalanya. "Asalkan jangan sampai anak-anakku nanti pemalas juga sepertimu."

_Bruk_.

Sejurus kemudian tubuh Shikamaru sudah berada di atas Temari. Dua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter. Temari bisa merasakan nafas hangat pria itu di wajahnya.

Temari merasa _de javu_, ia menyeringai dengan wajah meledek, "Mau apa lagi kau?"

"Dasar merepotkan," Shikamaru berbisik pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh bibir Temari dengan miliknya.

Tidak ada kata sayang. Tidak ada kata cinta.

Hanya perasaan mereka masing-masing saja yang mengetahui semuanya.

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Aku pulang," Shikamaru melepas alas kakinya, melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam rumah. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, ia melenggang masuk bagai tidak ada dosa.

Beruntung sang ibu masih tertidur pulas di kamarnya, sehingga tidak ada yang harus memarahi Shikamaru karena semalaman berada di luar rumah. Namun terlihat ayahnya sedang duduk di teras belakang, sembari membaca koran ditemani dengan secangkir kopi.

Shikaku bukanlah tipe orang yang cerewet seperti istrinya, tapi Shikamaru patut merasa was-was juga bilamana sang ayah tiba-tiba menanyai tentang keberadaannya semalam.

"Tidak biasanya ayah bangun sepagi ini," Shikamaru menghampiri ayahnya, lalu menyapa seakan semua baik-baik saja, seakan ia baru saja keluar dari kamar tidurnya. Ia memembawa segelas cangkir berisi air hangat dari dapur lalu meneguknya.

Shikaku terkekeh melirik anak semata wayangnya, wajahnya masih tersembunyi di balik koran. "Dengar, Nak, Aku punya cerita menarik. Semalam aku melihat dua orang berciuman di hutan kita ketika aku sedang mencari kayu bakar."

Seketika itu juga menyemburlah air dari mulut Shikamaru.

**-FIN-**

* * *

.

Hore selesai :""D maaf yaa kalau agak ngebosenin atau aneh, tapi kalau berkenan boleh dong minta reviewnya :) setiap review pasti saya jawab, kecuali yang anonym hehehe

Terima kasih :3


End file.
